kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3-63
Summary Leez—still restrained by Chandra's magic—and her sword remind Maruna of someone else who wanted revenge against him, and he thinks that there is no way that they are the same person because their looks and personalities are much too different. He then stands before her and wonders why she still will not speak. Chandra arrives, tells him to get away from her, and tells her that Agni wants him to release her. He warns her not to attempt to act in revenge if what she said about Yuta in the meeting was true. Leez demands to know what this rakshasa has to do with Yuta, and Chandra concludes that she still has no idea that Maruna is Yuta's brother. As Agni's flames shoot through the sky at the descending suras, Ran encounters Kaz and tells him that he needs to evacuate. Kaz suddenly sees his pet "Leez" approach and gives it a hug, while Ran wonders what Leez would think if she finds out that a pet was named after her. Inside the transport ship, the passengers watch as Agni's flames shoot around them, and Ruche brags that the ship will hold out because it was made by her sister's company. Mirha is concerned that Agni is too focused on the suras to notice them, and asks Ruche for her help. Ruche teleports to the top the transport ship following Mirha as requested, and screams because her task is to carry Mirha and avoid colliding with suras. When one of Agni's flame is close enough, Mirha casts bhavati vayu, which causes the flames to spiral around and destroy a wider range of suras. Agni notices her, and considers her action to be clever. On planet Konchez, Yuta stands among the ruins of the largest Temple of Chaos, where the entrance to every water channel in the universe was located. He is certain that his mother would have passed through here. He finds a door that was not there before, and wonders how to open it without breaking it, fearing something bad will happen if he does. The tile on which he stands suddenly makes a creaking sound, and several other tiles begin to rise, each with a different-colored aura. 3-063 reunion.png|odd pet reunion 3-063 transport ship surfing.png|transport ship surfing 3-063 fire and wind.png|wind helping fire 3-063 Konchez temple of chaos.png|some other planet Currygom's comment Leez doesn't hear anything Maruna says. Afterword In the middle of a staring contest!! Who's the one in danger if he approaches her like that? Ran: That guy is weird. It was revealed in Episode 3-50 that Kaz didn't go to the temple, but instead went down to the city. You did notice the stone pillars around Shess, right? A celebrity and a nobody It seemed like it wasn't impossible for Mirha to handle it on her own, but...? Ruche... hehe... hahahaha hahahaha hahahaha hahahaha I like Ruche. I really do. Sometimes planets remain even after they've been destroyed, and sometimes the planet itself disappears. Planet Konchez still exists. It no longer has any plants or animals, however... Notes * Like Maruna, Clari Utas also considered the change in Leez's appearance to be too extreme. * When Leez encountered Maruna in N16, she was being controlled by someone else with a more confident personality. * If you recall, Ruche's sister is Riche Seiran, CEO of the Creation brand Brimo. * Planet Konchez was still inhabited during Jibril Ajes' lifetime, so it was likely destroyed close to the time of the Cataclysm, possibly around the same time as planet Carte. * Several fans noticed right away that the "auras" have different colors, and the color of the aura emanating from the block on which Yuta stands is red and black, quickly leading to speculation that the colors represent attributes. Show/Hide Spoiler This is verified two episodes later, when Agni mentions a discussion on candidates for each attribute to take to the planet. References